Talk:Heero Yuy
Genetically Enhanced Human Heero IS a Genetically Enhanced Human! Source: Gundam Wing Movie - Endless Waltz Special Edition - Bonus Material. There it says, Doctor J modified and enhanced his genes. Heero is genetically enhancedShiva Arkain 08:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't disagree with your assessment that he's enhanced, but that's because I assume so based on circumstantial evidence. I've never seen this stated directly in canon and I do have the bonus edition of EW- there's only a gallery, MS Encyclopedia, and textless OP/Ed and Trailers. Are you certain it's stated here somewhere, and if so, where exactly? Kit-chan 02:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually if you think of it, it's quite logic, because: *How was Heero able to stabilize his brainwaves after awakening in the hospital, where they wanted to ask him out? *How was Heero able to tear the shackles and handcuffs apart, just by using his body power? Remember he was 15 years old and those bonds were made to tie even very strong adults. *How was he able to survive an explision of a gundam, while being inside (and this twice: first in Wing and second in Wing Zero when he is shot down by Marimeias army? I've got the German version of Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Special Edition and when you click on bonus material there's the following: <- Character Guide Specials Section -> And in this character guide it says the following: "Heero's education was a tough training of self-discipline, extreme body control and ability to reason. This was only possible by Doctor J manipulating his genes. He's perfect in close combat, computer hacking and mobile suit piloting. There's nearly no battle situation he doesn't emerge as winner. Additionally he's supportet by a system in his Wing Zero's cockpit, which amplifies the pilot's consciousness"Shiva Arkain 15:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, I don't disagree with you, I've just never seen it confirmed in an official source. Interesting, so the German version of the DVD has that section in it? Good to know. Now I'm just curious if the German translation/localization team inserted that themselves as an assumption based on the material (which DOES happen in anime.. a lot, especially in the earlier series) or if they got it from a legit Japanese source (technical manuals/character encyclopedias etc), because I've never seen an official English source confirm it. Does the DVD section give a source? Sometimes I've seen them do that. I just really want to figure out which Japanese tech. manual had all this stuff in it. Kit-chan 18:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Frozen Teardrop and Heero's parentage I'm not sure whether or not Frozen Teardrop is to be considered canon in terms of background material, but it's rather important now as it's just revealed Heero's true parentage. I'll keep from editing that information in yet since it's still a huge spoiler, but if someone wants to give an opinion (on the entirety of adding FT info, really) I'd like to hear. Kit-chan 02:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC)